List of Anything Can Happen finalists (Season 5)
The fifth season of Anything Can Happen took place from 12 March to 6 April 2019 and was won by Daneliya Tuleshova with contestant hellocat. Finalists Cassadee Pope Cassadee Pope, (aged 29) from West Palm Beach, Florida in the US competed with melindaMrskk. She made it to Show 2 eliminated in the sing off against Maddie Poppe finishing 11th in the competition. Celine Dion Celine Dion, (aged 50) from Charlemagne, Quebec in Canada competed with imprincearthur. She withdrew in Show 2. Dalton Harris Dalton Harris, (aged 25) from Clarendon in Jamaica competed with boozes. He made it to Show 5 part 2 eliminated in the sing off against Kelly Clarkson finishing 6th in the competition. Daneliya Tuleshova Daneliya Tuleshova, (aged 12) from Kazakhstan competed with hellocat. She was a Secret Artist chosen by Ryan going by the name of Lili-Mae Bridgeson up to Show 5. She survived the sing off in Show 4 against Fantasia Barrino and made it to the Final beating Kelly Clarkson to win the season. Fantasia Barrino Fantasia Barrino, (aged 34) from High Point, North Carolina in the US competed with moviedude. She survived the sing off in Show 3 part 2 and made it to Show 4 eliminated in the sing off against Daneliya Tuleshova finishing 8th in the competition. Fleur East Fleur East, (aged 31) from London in the UK competed with hellocat. She was eliminated in the audition but replaced Celine Dion to be in the live shows. She survived the sing off in Show 3 part 1 against Maddie Poppe and made it to Show 3 part 2 eliminated in the sing off against Fantasia Barrino finishing 9th in the competition. James Graham James Graham, (aged 22) from Chelmsford, Essex in the UK competed with boozes. He made it to Show 5 part 1 eliminated in the sing off against Koryn Hawthorne finishing 7th in the competition. Kelly Clarkson Kelly Clarkson, (aged 36) from Fort Worth, Texas in the US competed with moviedude. She was a Secret Artist chosen by Ryan going by the name of Jenn up to Show 5. She survived the sing off in Show 1, 5 part 2 and 7 against Patricia Van Haastrecht, Dalton Harris and La'Porsha Renae and made it to the Final finishing Runner-up to Daneliya Tuleshova. Koryn Hawthorne Koryn Hawthorne, (aged 21) from Abbeville, Louisiana in the US competed with Brandonh1. She survived the sing off in Show 5 part 1 and Show 6 against James Graham and Louisa Johnson and made it to the Final finishing in Third Place. La'Porsha Renae La'Porsha Renae, (aged 25) from McComb, Mississippi competed with moviedude. She made it to the Semi-Final eliminated in the sing off against Kelly Clarkson finishing 4th in the competition. Louisa Johnson Louisa Johnson, (aged 21) from Thurrock, Essex in the UK competed with melindaMrskk. She made it to Show 6 eliminated in the sing off against Koryn Hawthorne finishing 5th in the competition. Maddie Poppe Maddie Poppe, (aged 21) from Clarksville, Iowa in the US competed with Ajathekween. She survived the sing off in Show 2 against Cassadee Pope and made it to Show 3 part 1 eliminated in the sing off against Fleur East finishing 10th in the competition. Patricia Van Haastrecht Patricia Van Haastrecht, (aged 29) from Amsterdam in The Netherlands competed with hellocat. She made it to Show 1 eliminated in the sing off against Kelly Clarkson finishing 13th in the competition.